She is Lavender
by Gula Manis Disemutin
Summary: SNEM Story Vol 2. Ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Perasaan ini tak seharusnya ada/ OoC, Typos, dan kecacatan lainya/ RnR Minna.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OoC, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainnya.

Note : Jika kalian menemukan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca doa dan terus berjalan lurus.

Happy Reading Minna.

.

.

.

.

.

SNEM Story Vol 2

 _She is Lavender_

Suasana yang hening itu dipecahkan oleh tawa kencang dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini terpingkal-pingkal menceritakan ulang kronologis kecelakaan sahabatnya. Keterlaluan memang, bukannya bersedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke, Naruto malah terbahak kencang seolah tak dibolehkan istirahat sedikitpun. sedangkan pemuda bermata onyx -yang notabene adalah objek yang ditertawakan- itu hanya menatap datar Naruto. Sedikit kesal, namun ia memilih diam, membiarkan Naruto mentertawakan dirinya sampai mati pun Sasuke tak peduli. Tawa itu sesekali mereda, namun kembali kencang saat Naruto mengingat ekspresi melongo tapi ganteng ala Sasuke ketika dijumpai di tempat kejadian.

Sedangkan Sakura sendari tadi hanya mencoba menahan tawanya, mana mungkin dirinya berani menertawakan Sasuke, pemuda yang disukainya sejak duduk di Junior High School. Sekarang merupakan kesempatan emas Sakura, disinilah peranya amat menentukan. Tentu saja untuk menunjukan seberapa pantas Sakura bersanding di samping Sasuke. Semoga saja setelah ini Sasuke sadar bahwa hanyalah Haruno Sakura yang selalu hadir saat Sasuke dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat tanggapan Sasuke tentang cerita Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itu tetap cuek sambil memejamkan mata. Entah Sasuke tertidur atau hanya pura-pura, namun kadang Sakura menemukan Sasuke mengerutkan dahi kala Naruto tertawa semakin keras.

"Sudah cukup baka! Kau membuat keadaan Sasuke-kun semakin memburuk." Ucap gadis bermata sehijau emerald itu.

"Aku tidak mengejeknya _dattebayo~_ " Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, dengan pipi yang dikembungkan ia menjawab ocehan Sakura. "Tapi jika aku berada diposismu Teme, aku lebih memilih untuk membeli es cream disitu dari pada menabrak truk es creamnya." Disusul dengan tawa Naruto yang kembali meledak, membuat Sakura jengkel bukan main.

"Keluar atau pisau ini menancap di kepalamu!" Sakura berdiri mengacam Naruto dengan pisau bekas mengupas apel ditangannya.

"Wow! Santai Sakura-chan, Lagipula Teme pasti tidak akan melakukan ekspetasiku tadi." Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pisau yang mengkilap tajam di tangan Sakura. "Tentu saja, karena Teme tidak suka manis. Ya -maksudku tentu saja- itu alasan mengapa Teme menabrak truk es cream kemarin."Naruto tersenyum lima jari kala ditemukanya teori bodoh tentang penyebab kecelakaan sahabatnya.

BLETAK!

"Ku pikir sudah waktunya kami pulang." Ucap Sakura sembari mengecek arloji -berwarna soft pink membalut tangan kirinya- tanpa mengindahkan rintihan Naruto akibat ulahnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi teman-teman kelas akan datang menjengukmu." Sakura melihat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi setelah ia medengar perkataanya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan. Kita akan terlambat naik kereta."

Sakura mulai jengkel, tak bisakah Naruto mengerti keadaanya sekarang? Ia ingin berduaan lebih lama dengan Sasuke. Tak dapatkah pemuda kuning ini membantunya disaat-saat dramatis seperti sekarang? Cukup diam dan biarkan Sakura melanjarkan aksinya, maka itu sudah membantu banyak. Dalam drama romantis yang ditontonya, pemeran utama perempuan memberikan perhatian pada -lawan mainya- pemeran laki-laki ketika dia sakit. Dan sejak saat itu dimulailah kisah cinta romantis antara mereka berdua. Rencana Sakura untuk mengaplikasikan ilmu yang didapatnya dari _Dorama_ -yang sering ditontonya setelah pulang sekolah- hilang sudah, Naruto merusak semuanya dengan terus mengoceh akan ketinggalan kereta.

"Lekaslah sembuh Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Sakura, sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus menginap disini.

Sakura beranjak menjauhi ranjang Sasuke, berbalik menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu. Tangan kananya melempar tangkap apel merah yang diambilnya dari meja kecil dekat ranjang Sasuke. Sakura menyipitkan mata, meneliti apel di tangan Naruto. Ia mengenalinya, -tentu saja- apel itu merupakan pemberianya untuk Sasuke. Gadis Haruno itu melewati Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahnya, ia berjalan cepat membiarkan Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, Sakura sangat menggemaskan saat marah -seperti sekarang ini. "Cepat sembuh _Teme_. Fansmu semakin gila mendengar kau kecelakaan. Aku lelah harus menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka tentang keadaanmu." Naruto terkekeh. Pekikan suara Sakura mengalihkan perhatianya. Sakura terjatuh, terduduk dilantai sembari mengelus lututnya. Segera Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura meringis, perih dirasakan pada lutut -sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya- yang membentur lantai . Emeraldnya melihat orang yang menambraknya juga mengalami hal yang sama, hanya saja ia mengalami luka di siku kananya -bukan di lutut seperti Sakura. Dia berambut panjang sepunggung, berponi rata dengan rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Gadis itu lekas berdiri dan membungkuk -meminta maaf- padanya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu memikirkan aku." Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura.

"Aku tak memikirkanmu!" Sakura menjawab uluran itu dan membiarkan Naruto membantunya berdiri.

"Ano... Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Ah, Sakura hampir melupakan gadis dihadapanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya.

Sekali lagi dia membungkuk meminta maaf. " _Go-gomenassai_."

"Hinata? Apakah kau... Hinata?" Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Ia memeluk gadis itu tanpa ragu setelah pertanyaanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Refleks Naruto mendekap gadis itu, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukanya. Menatap wajah gadis dihadapanya semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu Naruto- _kun_." ucap Hinata gugup

"Kapan kau datang? Mengapa tak mengabari aku?"

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak sempat mengabarimu Naruto- _kun_ ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Wajah cantiknya menunjukan penyesalan.

"Setidaknya kabari aku jika kau akan datang dong Hinata- _chan._ Kaa-san selalu menanyakanmu."

Sakura berdeham mengintrupsi obrolan, "Sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan-"

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu Sakura- _chan_." Potong pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di pipinya itu. Ia kembali menghadap ke Hinata. "Aku pergi dulu Hinata- _chan_. Kuharap kau punya waktu untuk kita makan ramen berama lagi, kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Seperti dulu."

"Aku harap, aku punya cukup waktu. Tapi besok aku harus kembali ke Suna." Terdengar kesedihan dari nada suaranya.

"Ajakan itu berlaku kapanpun. Aku tahu tidak dapat terjadi dalam waktu dekat." Naruto menyengir lebar, lalu melanjutkan ucapanya. "Dia ada didalam." Bisiknya pelan.

Hinata menganguk. Ia pamit pada keduanya, melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan Sakura dan menghilang di telan pintu Kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Sakura menatao kosong pintu itu, banyak pertanyaan yang menuntut dijawab dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seperti _'Siapa gadis itu? Hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sasuke-kun? Apakah dia seseorang yang istimewa bagi Sasuke-kun?_ ' Dan masih banyak lagi keingin tahuan tentang gadis itu di otaknya. Bukan hanya karena gadis bernama Hinata ini membuatnya kagum atas perasnya, juga setahu Sakura tidak ada lagi teman perempuan Sasuke selain dirinya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita ketinggalan kereta lagi Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia menunjukan jarum jam panjang yang melewati angka enam, melebihi waktu yang ditargetkan keduanya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? keretanya sudah meninggalkan kita." Ujarnya polos.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, ingin sekali memukul wajah tak bersalah itu. "Ini semua karenamu _Baka!_ " ya ini salah Naruto, harusnya Sakura sudah duduk manis di dalam kereta sembari membaca novel –yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau sendiri yang terjatuh dan membuat ini menjadi lama." Katanya menahan tawa, ingin rasanya mencubit pipi merah Sakura yang sedang kesal.

"Terserah!" Wajahnya merah padam. "Aku akan menunggu kereta selanjutnya. Dan kau, kembalilah ke kamar Sasuke untuk reuni bersama teman lamamu." Ia melangkah melewati Naruto didepanya dengan wajah cemberut. Sakura kesal sekali hari ini, terutama pada Naruto. Mungkin alangkah lebih baiknya ia jauh-jauh dari pemuda ini jika tak ingin menderita darah tinggi dalam usia belia.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Naruto, menarik tangan Sakura yang kini sedang berekspresi kebingungan. Sempat memberontak dari genggaman tanganya, namun gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas itu lupa bahwa tenaganya kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

"Kemana kita?"

"Kencan." Jawabnya singkat, tanpa melihat raut wajah lawan bicaranya. Sudut bibirnya ditarik keatas membentuk senyuman tipis. Sakura berhenti memberontak, hal ini membuat senyum Naruto semakin mengembang. Secara tidak langsung Sakura menyetujui ajakanya –walaupun sedikit memaksa. Hal ini lebih baik jika harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya datang, ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Karena Naruto sadar, sulit sekali mengajak gadis Haruno ini keluar dari sarangnya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum canggung pada gadis berambut gulali itu. Buru-buru melangkah melewatinya, menghindari kontak mata Sakura yang seakan mengintimidasi Hinata. Mungkin hanya perasaanya saja, tapi Hinata menggangap gadis itu membencinya. Walaupun Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahanya. Rambut indigonya bergoyang cepat kala ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba membuang semua pikiran buruk ini. _Tidak baik berprasangka buruk pada orang yang belum kau kenal,_ pikir Hinata menenangkan dirinya. Hinata membuka knop pintu itu perlahan –berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengagetkan penghuninya- ia melangkah dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

Ia menyapu pandanganya pada ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit tidak begitu kentara dibandingkan saat ia berjalan di koridor. Jendela terbuka meniup tirai kesana-kemari. Setelah ia menutup jendela, kini pandanganya terpaku pada seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang. Hinata berdiri disampinya, menatap sendu luka-luka yang telah terbalut rapih.

Hinata mengusap perlahan perban yang membalut luka pemuda di hadapanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan tekanan atas sentuhanya yang bakal menbuat Sasuke kesatitan. Kini Hinata beralih pada rambut Sasuke, menyisirnya dengan jemari dengan penuh kerinduan. Menghindari daerah pelipis yang sepertinya terluka cukup parah. Mata Lavendernya beralih pada bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, Hinata merindukan namanya yang terucap dari bibir itu, lengkungan tipis yang diperlihatkan hanya kepadanya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke, kulit porselen idaman para wanita. Oh _Kami-sama,_ sungguh ia sangat merindukan pemuda di hadapanya ini.

Hinata tersentak kala Sasuke menggengam tangannya. Ia terpaku pada obsidian yang beberapa saat lalu bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata kini tengah menatap dengan tatapan yang sama denganya, tatapan penuh akan tuntutan dan pertanggung jawaban atas kerinduan yang mendera keduanya. Hinata menunduk, memutuskan padangan mereka. Bahunya bergetar, Hinata tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Air mata yang ia simpan memaksa untuk keluar, dadanya sesak –seakan ada yang menyempitkan jalur pernafasanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terisak.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Mata Obsidian itu menatap Hinata sayu.

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tak berani menatap Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menghujani dirinya setiap memikirkan pemuda di hadapanya ini. Namun tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, semua ini merupakan konsekuensi yang harus Hinata tanggung setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

"…." Masih taka da jawaban. Mulutnya terkunci, tenggorokanya kering –Hinata masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia cukup melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mangankat dagu Hinata, memberikan akses untuk melihat wajah yang sangat dirindukanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipi Hinata. Mencubit gemas pipi Hinata yang tambun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi lagi." Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya, meresapi aroma yang dari dulu membuatnya mabuk kepayang, aroma yang dapat menenangkan hati dan jiwanya.

Hinata tertegun, ia pun sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sekeras apapun usaha mereka untuk bersatu, tak akan ada hasil. Ia harusnya tidak meninggalkan Sasuke saat pemuda itu berusaha keras berjuang mempertahankan dirinya –hubungan mereka. Yang dapat Hinata lakukan hanyalah berlari sekencang mungkin dari kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa ia dan Sasuke tak akan bisa bersama. Bagaikan dua garis sejajar, selalu berdampingan kemanapun perginya, dan tak akan bisa bersatu sekeras apapun usaha mereka.

Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan ragu. "A-aku…" suaranya parau, tak sanggup ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. 'Aku tak akan pergi lagi.' Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati.

" _Kaa-san_ juga merindukanmu, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Tanganya membelai surai Hinata dengan lembut. "Kita akan kesana setelah aku sembuh. Tak usah pedulikan Ayahku."

Hinata menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia juga merindukan bibi Mikoto, sosok lembut dan penyanyang mengingatkan Hinata tentang ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Hinata berumur 9 tahun, ia dan Hanabi diasuh oleh kakak dari ibunya, yang tak lain adalah Mikoto. Tak ayal Hinta juga mengganggap Mikoto sebagai ibunya, sudah 6 tahun lamanya ia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dan menjadi sumbu awal dari permasalahan antara dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha, kesalahan yang tak dapat ia hindari, kenyataan yang tak dapat ia tampik.

Hinata mencintai Sasuke, yang notabene adalah sepupu terdekatnya. Entah tumbuh sejak kapan perasaan itu. Ia sangat terkejut kala sasuke menyatakan perasaanya, rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan selama Hinata tinggl bersama keluarga Uchiha bukalah sayang antar saudara, namun sayang seperti sepasang kekasih yang pastinya ditentang keras oleh Fugaku –ayah sasuke- yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan norma. Tangis Hinata pecah di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Mengingat malam terakhirnya di kediaman Uchiha, yang dapat membuat hatinya perih seketika. Hal yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya, kenangan yang ingin ia hapus permanen dari otaknya.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Sekalipun itu ayahku."

.

.

.

.

 _T.B.C_

.

.

.

A/N : Haloo Minna-san ketemu lagi sama Author kece ini. Hem enaknya kalian manggil Author apa yak? Namanya kepanjangan sih (o) kalo temen sih pada manggilnya Cocan. Yahh kalo boleh, Author sih pengen dipanggil Coo aja baiar imut-imut manja najis gitu. Tapi keputusan ada di tangan 100 juri potlot di hadapan kita semua yang dapat menentukan siapa yang akan pulang malam hari ini? #abaikan.

Btw Coo, SNEM tuh kepanjangan dari apa sih?

Bakal Coo jelasin di setiap volumenya kok. Ini bakal jadi fanfic berkesinambungan yang mempunyai konfik kaya rambut ga sisiran seminggu, kusut susah disisir (itu mah Coo banget). Udah segitu aja kali yak. Hahaha Coo mau buat para reader mati penasaran *Dibakar*

Silahkan meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan Minna-san, Kritik dan saran Coo makan kok. Apalagi kalo kritik singkong, makanan favorit Coo tuh :D


End file.
